The Handyman
by I-Want-To-RENT-Jacob-Black
Summary: Bella's sink and dishwasher are broken. She calls over Handyman Jake to come and fix them. What happens next? Read and find out. Bella/Jake, All-human


**The Handyman**

**Author Note:** Alright guys, I have been hit with inspiration again. And this will NOT begin a new story; it's just a pervy one-shot I came up with tonight while I was watching a gooey romance film. Hehehe. I hope you guys like it.

I won't give the plot away first, its self explanatory once you get to reading.

It is Bella/Jacob of course. A one shot with a lemon. It starts a bit slow, but when I write, I write what I feel. And sometimes I don't cut to the chase on the first page if you know what I mean, so hang in there and let me know what you think!

**Bella's POV**

I reached over and took a handful of popcorn from the bowl next to me without letting my eyes leave the television screen.

It was Saturday night. The one night a week I dedicated to pulling out all my seasons of Sex and the City and watching until Sunday afternoon.

Kind of boring, I know. But that's the life of an unwanted, only semi-attractive woman in her mid twenties.

My beagle, Trevor was snoozing next to me on the couch. He never liked watching television with me, and spent most of his time sleeping. The dog was older than I was, but I loved him anyway.

I took another bite of popcorn with my eyes glued to the screen like I'd never watched these episodes before. The show was an addiction and sometimes helped me feel less pathetic about where I was in my life.

I had a job as a waitress at an Italian restaurant, and on weekday evenings I babysat for the Newton's next door. I also had no college degree, and no real ambition other than making sure the jobs I had paid the bills so I wouldn't have to go back to living with my parents.

Charlie and Renee were great, but I was sick of listening to their big 'do something with your life' lectures. I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life honestly, other than get by on my own.

I'd lived in this shabby, one-bedroom apartment for four months now. And even though nothing in it worked properly, it was my place. My sanctuary where I could do what I wanted without having to be nagged by mom and dad.

There was nothing particularly special about it. A tiny living room only big enough for the couch, small coffee table and television. A single bedroom with a small closet, a twin bed and a comforter so thin I had to pull on four throw blankets before I could get warm. One dingy little bathroom with dirty laundry I'd been putting off for almost a week lying on the floor. And a kitchen that was so pathetic it shouldn't even be called a kitchen.

When my parents saw the place they immediately disapproved and told me I should move back in with them. But like hell that was going to happen. I'd rather live in this falling apart shithole than back with them.

Guess I'm just a little crazy. But I like to think of it as independent.

I didn't have very many friends. My co-workers were just people I talked to, and the Newton's were just friendly neighbors I knew talked about me behind my back.

And you can forget about a love life. The last time I got laid was two years ago with a guy I don't like to think about anymore.

So I lived a very repetitive circle of life. Waitressing, babysitting, Sex and the City marathons on the weekends.

Fun, fun.

When I reached for another handful of popcorn and came up with nothing, I cursed.

"Dammit!" I swore at my sleeping dog. "Why did you eat all the popcorn Trevor?"

The dog didn't move, as usual. Most of the time it took a full on thunderstorm before he could wake up properly.

I threw the blanket off myself, paused the DVD and grabbed the bowl so I could head to the kitchen for more popcorn.

When I flipped on the switch in the kitchen, I groaned.

The dishwasher was leaking again. An inch or so of water was all over the tile floor. It was making a slight thumping noise, as though it didn't like the dishes I'd put inside it an hour ago and was trying to cough them up.

I slammed the bowl down on the counter and marched over to it, swinging the thing open.

A whole lot of steam hit me in the face, making me cough. I waved the stuff away and tried to look inside.

Damn this thing was a piece of shit.

I could see nothing wrong other than the fact it wouldn't hold water, so I slammed it shut impatiently.

I turned around and eyed the stainless steel sink in the corner by the fridge.

It had the contents of last week's Chinese leftovers lodged in the hole, because I'd been too lazy to shove them down the garbage disposal.

But I figured I'd better try tonight. Since the dishwasher was broken, so it looked like I was going to have to start washing dishes the old fashioned way.

I walked over to it and used the spray nozzle to wash away the chicken fried rice and half an egg roll down the drain. When I reached over to flip up the garbage disposal, a noise like a constipated lawn mower roared through the room.

"Holy shit!" I swore, turning the thing off and jumping back.

Which wasn't a good idea on a wet floor, because my heel slipped on the small puddle of water in the kitchen and I fell, right on my ass.

Trevor trotted into the room, looked at me like I was crazy and then headed for his dog dish.

I rolled my eyes at him. "You know, you're going to be useless if I ever really fall and hurt myself. You won't be one of those cool dogs who know how to call the police or get the neighbors or something."

He ignored me and dug into his Purina dog chow.

I used the counter as a crutch and pulled myself to my feet, wondering why I even put up with him.

Then again, he was the only friend I had. Which…was really pathetic.

The problem wasn't that I couldn't make friends. I'd just always been more of a loner doing my own thing. I didn't care much for the company of other people.

I grabbed a towel from the counter over the dishwasher and threw it down on to the floor over the puddle of water.

As I wiped the floor using my feet, I realized I was going to have to call someone to come and fix the damn dishwasher and the sink or I was going to be screwed.

When I was done mopping up the mess, I flipped through the phone book for an appliance repair company. This late at night, all I got was an operator who asked me to say my name, address, telephone number and concern and that they would get back to me as soon as possible.

I recited everything into the phone, praying they would check it in the morning and come right over. Luckily I had some extra money in the cookie jar, and prayed it would cover the expenses.

I hung up and put my cell in my pocket, then decided it was time to make more popcorn.

Trevor watched me while the bag popped in the microwave, like he was jealous he couldn't have any of what I was making.

"Like I don't feed you enough already," I said, kneeling down to pet his soft head.

From this angel, I caught sight of myself in the magnet mirror I kept on the fridge.

My hair was a wavy mess that needed to be washed, but other than that I didn't look half bad.

Unless you counted the pink hello kitty pajama pants and deep purple oversized hoodie that didn't match.

But hey, I was at home and I was comfortable. So like I gave a shit?

When the popcorn was ready I dumped it into a bowl, turned off the light and went back into the living room.

"Come on Trevor," I called to my dog. "We're only on season three. We have a lot more to get through."

When I woke up the next morning, sunlight streamed through the half-open blinds in my living room, burning my eyes.

I sat up quickly and pulled the curtain over the blinds.

I settled back down on the couch and looked around. My DVD was still going because I'd fallen asleep on it. The bowl of popcorn I was eating from had tipped over and spilled its contents on to the floor.

Which was just great.

I yawned widely and decided to leave it there so Trevor could have it later if he wanted.

Instead of starting the DVD over, I rolled over on the couch and tried to get back to sleep.

Before I could even shut my eyelids though, a knock came from the front door making me jump.

Who the fuck was visiting me this early?

Impatient, frustrated, still-half asleep, I dragged my blanket with me to the front door and flung it wide to tell whoever it was to fuck off.

And that was when I stopped breathing.

The man who stood on my front door step was beyond sexy. He was easily six feet tall, with short, cropped hair that matched his black eyes. His skin was the beautiful caramel color of a candy bar, and his body…

Oh God his body…

I bit my lower lip.

His shoulders were broad and powerful, and so were his arms. His chest, which I could see the lines of through his blue uniform, was just as strong. His muscular legs were…just as beautiful as the rest of him.

"Hi there," he said in a friendly voice. "How are you this morning?"

_Horny as a mother fucker,_ I wanted to say.

I shook myself and focused on the man's eyes. "I'm fine. And you?"

He grinned widely, showing off a pair of gleaming white teeth. "Better now. I got a call saying your sink and dishwasher are broken?"

Nothing he said was coherent to me, because all I wanted to do was throw myself at the man and rip off that uniform.

I smiled as I imagined kissing his throat, running my hands over his pectorals and down the beautiful abs he probably had lurking under his clothes.

"Ma'am?" he said, tilting my chin up.

Which made me realize I'd been staring at his chest again.

My cheeks burned with embarrassment. "Uh…sorry. Why were you here again?"

He grinned again. God…he was going to have to stop that or I'd lose control of myself.

"Your sink and dishwasher are broken correct? You are Bella Swan right?"

I nodded and smiled. My name coming from those beautiful lips sounded like heaven. "Yes…and they are broken."

"Allow me to fix them then," he said, and knelt down to pick up a black tool box.

I stood back from the door and checked him out at every angle as he walked in.

The backside of the guy was just as sexy as the front.

I found myself wanting to dig my nails into his back and run my hands all over it.

Geez…what was wrong with me?

Then again, who the hell cared?

I closed the door and showed the man the way to the kitchen. "Here it is. The dishwasher is leaking and the sink is clogged I think. The garbage disposal won't work either so…"

The man stared at me like he was fascinated, which made me feel self conscious.

I glanced down at myself.

Oh yeah. I still had on the non-matching, non-sexy pajamas and sweatshirt on.

He probably thought I was a total rambling idiot.

"Sorry," he muttered, with a chuckle. "I was just admiring your pajama pants. My kid sister likes Hello Kitty."

I put my face in my hands.

Could I be any more of a pathetic loser?

His footsteps moved in the direction of the dishwasher and I heard him open it.

When I thought it was safe, I looked up again.

He had taken out the racks inside and sat them on the floor. "I'm going to replace your water inlet valve. That's why the thing keeps leaking, it needs a new one. And it won't take long either. I'm going to try and do as little as I can and still fix this so I won't have to charge you much."

As he spoke, I closed my eyes and took in the deep, husky sound of his voice.

It was so sexy, he could have read me the instruction manual for the dishwasher and I would have listened attentively for hours.

He stood up, and my eyes tracked him as he moved to the sink. "What did you say was wrong with the sink?"

I crossed the room for an excuse to stand next to him. "I think it's the garbage disposal actually. It sounds like a lawn mower when I turn it on."

I leaned back against the fridge and watched him look everything over.

He was so big…and so beautiful it made me want to sing.

He made a face as he looked inside the counter under the sink. "I'm going to have to replace this too. Sorry, but there's no quick fix for this."

"Will it take long?" I blurted hopefully.

Now that he was here, I wanted him to stay as long as possible. Even if all I could do was look at him.

He gave me a small smile like he knew what I was thinking. "Both jobs should take me about an hour and fifteen minutes, and I'll need to run out and get replacements from my truck. Is that okay?"

"That's fine," I breathed.

He chuckled again. "Alright. I'll be back in a minute."

**Jacob's POV**

I walked out of Bella Swan's kitchen, around the corner and back out to my truck, feeling like I weighed little more than air.

There was something about her oversized pajamas, tousled black hair, chocolate brown eyes and kind smile that I found…well…sexy as hell.

And clearly she wanted me around. I saw the way she'd been eyeing me ever since I'd stood in her doorway.

I got a lot of those stares from women working this type of job, but I never wanted any of them until now.

Maybe it was because I didn't go for the fast and desperate types. It was much more sexy to have a conservative, shy woman want me.

I grabbed what I needed from my truck and headed back in the house, hoping Bella would hang around the kitchen while I worked.

She was seated on the floor by the fridge stroking a brown spotted beagle whose head was in her lap.

When she saw me, she gave me another smile that nearly stopped my heart. "I see my horrible pajamas and unattractiveness didn't make you run for the hills."

I frowned. Unattractive? Was she insane?

"Of course not, and you're beautiful," I said deliberately. "Don't think ever think any different."

She blushed and I nodded to the dog.

"Who's this?"

"Trevor," she said, rubbing his floppy ears. "He's my baby. Want to pet him?"

"Sure," I said, reaching out to stroke the dogs back.

He turned toward me and put his head on my knee.

Bella swooned. "Awww. I think he likes you."

"I'm a dog person," I told her. "I have two at home. Both are a mix of pug and beagle."

"Cute."

"Yep." I looked into her eyes again, and started to memorize her face, wondering what her full pink lips would taste like against my own.

My cock liked the curiosity I had about her and started to harden.

She blushed again and looked down at the floor. "You…better get started."

"What? Oh right."

I grabbed the boxes and my tools and went to work on her dishwasher first. "Do you…mind hanging around? I like company while I work."

"Not at all," she said back. "Trevor and I will be right here. I forgot to ask, what's your name?"

Shit. I'd forgotten to introduce myself.

"I'm Jacob," I said. "Jacob Black."

**Bella's POV**

Remember when I said yesterday that I didn't like the company of other people?

By the time noon came around, that statement had changed to not liking the company of anyone but Jacob.

He was so easy to talk to, and he made me laugh.

Even as I watched him work, and he would occasionally tell me in detail the technical parts of what he was doing, I hung on to every single word.

His voice was so soothing and sexy at the same time.

I had to keep wondering if he was as attracted to me as I was to him.

It had been so long since I'd felt anything for a guy. But this one…he was…different somehow.

All too soon he was finished and showing me that everything worked properly again.

"Just remember not to put too much food in the garbage disposal alright?" he said over his shoulder.

"Mmmhmmm." I poured him a full glass of lemonade from the pitcher, hoping it would stall him a little longer.

It had been nearly two hours, mainly because we'd talked so much, and I didn't want him to leave.

I turned around and handed the glass to him. "Thank you so much for fixing everything. I know it's your job, but I assume you don't hear thank you too often."

His black eyes smoldered as he took a sip. "No I don't. And you're very welcome Bella Swan."

My body heated up, my core started to dampen, and my cheeks flushed.

He sat the glass down on the table and cupped my face in his big hands. "You do that a lot you know."

I swallowed hard and tried not to lose myself. "Do what?"

His thumbs brushed lightly over my cheeks. "Blush. Do I…make you nervous?"

I stopped breathing again and stared at him.

_No,_ I wanted to say. _You make me horny as hell._

"Not at all," I lied flatly.

He smiled slowly. "Good. Because I won't hurt you Bella."

"I know," I breathed. "I'm not afraid of you or anything."

He moved closer to me, his dark eyes tracing my lips. "Good to know…"

My body froze, but my breasts tingled at the tips.

Oh God…I wanted him. Now. Here. In this kitchen. At this second.

"Kiss me," I demanded.

"Are you sure?" he asked, as he searched my face.

I stood on my tiptoes so I'd be closer to his lips. "Yes. Kiss me Jacob…I don't know why…just…do it."

He tucked some of my hair behind my ear, and then pressed his lips to my own.

**Jacob's POV**

Her mouth was perfect, I thought as I explored it with my own lips. She tasted…so sweet.

My heart started to race in my chest, and sped up even faster when she pressed her lower body against my erection.

What the hell was happening here? Should we even be doing this?

"Jacob…" she murmured against my lips, and then sighted contently.

Ah, to hell with it then.

I picked her up by the ass, keeping our mouths locked together and lead her over to the small kitchen table in the corner of the room.

She let me stretch her out on the wooden surface, and wrapped her legs around my waist.

I jerked when my erection came in contact with her heat.

I pulled back a little to look at her.

There was a glassy, sexed-up look in her brown eyes. "Don't stop Jacob…I want you."

God, I wanted her too.

And I was going to stop delaying and let myself have her.

She sat up so I could pull off her hoodie, then the tank top underneath, and finally the black sports bra she was wearing was flung across the room, revealing a pair of small, but beautiful bare breasts with tiny pink nipples.

My cock gave a nasty throb in my uniform. She was so damn perfect.

She laid back flat against the table, keeping her eyes on mine.

I smiled devilishly and leaned down to cover her beautiful, flat stomach in anxious, desperate kisses. We had to get to intercourse fast or I wasn't going to last long, but at the same time I still wanted to kiss every inch of her first.

Her fingers threaded through my hair and her sighs of pleasure filled the kitchen.

When I reached her breasts, I took one into my mouth and suckled lightly at the nipple, tugging on the other with my hand.

She let out a strange noise that sounded like a mixture of moan and giggle.

"You like this?" I asked, smoothing my tongue over her nipple.

"Yes," she sighed. "Don't…stop…"

I didn't, and I didn't want to. I continued to go back and forth between both until she was panting.

When I was done, I kissed my way down her body and yanked off her pajama bottoms and panties at the same time.

I was so ready to taste the sweet center of her, and see if it was just as good as everything else.

She parted her legs automatically for me, and I saw that her bare sex was already glistening.

Oh sweet Jesus…

My cock twitched.

_Later,_ I thought at the thing. _You'll be in her later. But for now…_

She was such a vision lying across the table naked, her legs spread for me and her gleaming brown eyes watching me in anticipation.

But I couldn't linger on that for long. I had other plans.

I got down on my knees, took one of her pale perfect legs and placed it over my shoulder. I reached my hand up so it could continue to stroke her perfect breast.

She moaned a little and lay back against the table.

Just how I wanted her.

I delved into her core, licking from the bare slit to the very top.

Fuck me…she was sweeter than any sugar I'd ever tasted.

Her body jerked a little, but I held it still with my other arm, and then really went to work on her.

I ran my tongue between her slit, slipped in a finger and started to pump it in and out of her hot, wet sex.

"Oh Jacob…" she moaned. "That's…don't…stop…"

I inserted a second finger and focused on flicking her tiny, sensitive little clit with my tongue.

Her hips bucked off the table, and I had to put more pressure on my arm to hold her down.

I traced her clit with my tongue in slow, lazylike patterns that would put her over the edge in no time.

Second later, she was squirming a little, her whimpering moans filling the kitchen.

"You taste so sweet," I told her darkly. "So delicious and perfect."

She reached down and pushed on my head. "I'm…I'm…going to…"

She didn't need to finish the sentence. I could feel the way her body was shaking and squirming on the table.

I suckled gently at her clit, closing my eyes and getting lost in the flavor of her sex.

"SHIT! JACOB!"

She flew apart no less than a second later, feeding me a mouthful of her sweet juices, which I took care to swallow slowly.

When I was done, I let my finger keep pumping inside her and watched her sit up and give me a look of utterly satisfied gratitude.

"That…was…amazing," she said between breaths.

"Was it?" I asked her, taking out my finger and sucking the length of it.

"Yes," she said, sitting up further so that her dark hair fell over her shoulders like a curtain. "It was. And now it's your turn."

He got to her feet and shoved me back against the wall, attacking my throat with kisses, bites and licks.

My knees nearly buckled in response.

Her fingers went to the zipper that ran the length of my uniform and yanked the thing down over my upper body, then knelt down and yanked it over my hips.

My arousal was straining in my boxer briefs, pointing right at Bella's face.

She ran her hand over it while it was still covered. "Would you like me to suck this for you?"

I grinned. "Fuck yes. I want your mouth there."

She looped her hands through the waist band and pulled them down as well.

Her eyes grew wide as she wrapped her palm around it. "You're a big one. Not that I doubted that at all."

I let my head fall back against the wall behind me and sighed deeply.

Her hand already felt like heaven as it stroked me. how would her mouth feel?

I found out in a heartbeat. The warmth of her mouth coated my cock, sliding it to the back of her throat. Her tongue started to circle my shaft in a slow motion.

I threaded my fingers through her hair this time, letting her go whatever pace she liked. It would feel good no matter how fast or slow she went.

As her head began to bob back and forth, her hand reached up and cupped my balls, giving them a nice, slow stroke that made my thighs tighten.

"Ah…dammit…" I groaned, gritting my teeth.

Her Hershey's kiss eyes stared up at me while she sucked me off. Occasionally, she'd let one of her hands come up and rub over my pecks, then down my abs.

I smiled a little, feeling like a sap.

She hummed, sending vibrations through me down below.

That had me bracing myself against the wall. "Bella…I'm about to come down your throat."

Her response was to move faster, bobbing her head and circling her tongue around me until I could hardly breathe.

I throbbed once, sagged forward a little and then came in several long streams down her throat.

When I was trying to catch my breath from that orgasm, she swallowed all of me like a pro and then sat back on her heels.

**Bella's POV**

I tried to burn the image of Jacob standing above me, covered in sweat and panting from an orgasm in my brain so I could fantasize later.

This was only a one day fling, I knew it. but boy…would it make for some nice little day dreams in the coming weeks alone.

He gave me a brilliant smile as he glanced down his body. "I want to be in you now."

I shivered. "I want you inside me."

He picked me up without hesitation and carried me to the living room, where I fell on top of him once we reached the couch.

He gripped my ass tightly and laughed. "Sorry about that. I lost my balance."

"Don't worry about it," I bent down to kiss him, sliding my tongue between his lips so I could taste him again.

He adjusted my hips so that I slid onto his huge cock, which stretched me a little wider than I was used to.

"is this okay?" he whispered. "I mean…you aren't…"

"No," I said firmly. "I'm not a virgin."

I moved my hips a little so he could slide in even deeper. I let out a moan. "Geez, you're huge…"

He barked a laugh. "Thank you. And your very tight."

I buried my face in his strong neck and started thrusting my hips, letting his huge cock slip and slide against my walls.

He cupped my ass and dug in his nails, helping me rock myself against him.

This kind of sex was so edgy, so raw…so different from anything I'd ever had. I felt like complete slut fucking this total stranger, but at the same time I couldn't help myself. He was so sexy…and it just felt so good.

I pushed myself up on my hands and winded my hips in a circle.

His head fell to the side and he smiled slightly. "You are very perfect. I love how you feel against me."

"Touch me," I begged again. "Please…"

He slid his hands up and over my waist until they reached my breasts. Once he was there, he rolled the nipples between his fingertips.

I cried out. "Oh yeah….feels…don't…stop…"

I stroked his cock with my sex, coating it with the juices of my core.

I slid forward onto my elbows but still didn't stop.

I was so close now…

I watched his beautiful abs tighten and release as his hips worked with mine…and it was the most beautiful picture I'd ever seen.

We kept thrusting together until finally we came, our bodies surging, our curses mingling our breaths exploding from our chests.

When I couldn't move my hips anymore I collapsed onto his chest, letting my cheek rest against his broad pectorals.

His hands smoothed down my back. "Wow…"

"I'll say." I giggled and sat up to look at his perfect face.

He grinned and rolled me over so that I was under him.

Neither of us spoke for awhile, just into each other's eyes.

But not much needed to be said. We'd just had the kind of sex that was followed by speechlessness and that feeling of 'Oh God, I can't believe we did that.'

It was completely out of my nature to fuck a random stranger. But I'd had to have Jacob. From the second I saw him and that was it.

We still didn't speak as we dressed ourselves and he headed for the front door.

I kept my eyes locked on his gorgeous body, wanting him again even though I was exhausted.

He turned back to me with hunger in his dark eyes and handed me a business card. "I want you to call me."

I took the card and slid it into my hoodie pocket. "For…more sex?"

He smiled. "For anything you want. And no charge for fixing your sink and dishwasher."

I stared at him in disbelief. "What? No, I can't let you do that…"

He stepped forward and ran a hand over my cheek. "I don't take money from women I actually like. I think you've repaid me enough today if you know what I mean."

My cheeks heated up for the millionth time that day. God, I felt like such a fucking slut.

"I really like that red color in your face," he said in a teasing voice. "But we both know you aren't as shy as you seem sexy Bella Swan."

I bit my lip. "I guess not."

Without warning, he took me into his arms, pressed me gently against the wall and kissed me deep and slow.

I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck melting into the soft kiss.

My skin started to tingle and my blood rushed with an exciting sensation through my veins.

He broke off this kiss after a minute or so. "Call me Bella Swan. Okay?"

I smiled shyly. "Sure. I'll uh…call you."

He winked, picked up his tool box and left out of the front door.

I closed it behind him, locked it and leaned against the back of it, smiling like the Cheshire cat.

Trevor trotted into the hall with me, staring like he'd disapproved of what I'd spent the day doing.

"Whatever big guy," I said, walking over so I could pat his head. "You're just jealous because you didn't get any."

**End Author Note:** Okay. So what did you guys think? My honest opinion of this was that it was a little weird, but still hot. Hehe.

No I don't plan on continuing it. I'm in over my head with other stories as it is. But I really hope you guys like it.

I had a vision of everything I wanted to happen and went with it. don't hate it please? Lol.

Big hugs. Leave reviews.

And no breaking anything on purpose just so Handyman Jake can come fix it. ;)

Xo

Cam


End file.
